The Deception
by saaio
Summary: harry is in his 5th year and strange things are a foot.new people...exchange students. please read! and review!
1. The Artist

a/n okay here's my second Harry Potter Fanfic except this one won't be as stupid. LoL. The story is told from the new character's point of view and Harry's. This ought to be at least a little funny.and if it's not I'll have to sue my brain or something.have headache, not good, write anyway.food would be nice. Eat now.. Write now. Harry and the gang are in their 5th year of Hogwarts (oh goody)  
  
The Artist  
  
-Jessica Freedman  
  
As she sat looking out her window Jessica Freedman wondered how muggles could stand sitting for hours at a time in the tiny airplane seats! She was on her way from America to England. Her father felt that her school, Broxing Academy of Wizardry, wasn't rising to his standards. So he had enrolled Jessie in an exchange program, and that's where she was now. on her way to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Jessie was uncomfortable the entire flight but made up for it by complaining to the stewardess.  
  
She did things like:  
  
"Excuse me, can I have another soda?" That made seven cans.  
  
"Will you get my bag from above?"  
  
Five seconds later.  
  
"Okay, I'm done with it now,"  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"How long before we get there?"  
  
"How many miles have we traveled?"  
  
"What's your IQ?"  
  
"Did you complete high school?"  
  
"Is this your full time job? Or is it for the extra money?"  
  
"Do you live in a poor house?" after that one the stewardess stormed off not coming back. Jessica laughed the rest of the trip wondering why she bothered coming back after the five 'are we there yet?'s. Finally the plane arrived at the airport. She was still giggling when she caught a cab. When she arrived at the train station the giggles finally subsided. Jessica lugged herself through the people looking for the portal to platform nine and three quarters. She situated her stuff in a corner then let out her cat, Deus, who jumped on her shoulder. She had plenty of time before the train left so she sat down taking out her sketchpad and pencil and started drawing. A boy with white blonde hair slugged his stuff out into the middle of the walkway and started tapping his foot.  
  
'Spoiled brat, I bet,' Jessica thought and then smiled, 'too bad, he's cute,' she noticed he had and eagle owl and a trunk, 'I wonder if he is going to Hogwarts.' she shrugged and started to sketch a picture of the boy. As Jessica was adding the finer details a man, woman, and a house elf walked up to him. The house elf had a large hat and gloves on to cover its ears and hands. The three spoke briefly then the luggage was dumped on the house elf. The family walked away while the house elf pushed the trunk off of it and followed slowly dragging the luggage. Jessica shook her head adding the finishing touches to her drawing. For the next ten minutes she drew various people. Some she suspected going to Hogwarts: a boy with dreadlocks and a spider; a round nervous looking boy; a stuck up girl like the blonde boy; two rather dull looking boys, big in height and width. But she also drew ordinary muggles. At fifteen 'til a large group of people came rushing passed; four boys, two girls and a woman hurrying after them. Three of the boys and one of the girls all had red hair. The other girl had frizzy brown hair and the boy had messy black hair and glasses. There were two owls and a cat. Jessica decided that it was time to get on the train and these people would know where and how. She put her sketch pad away and put Deus back in his cage. Her cart squeaked as Jessie walked hurriedly after the group. As she caught up, out of breath, she walked towards the woman thinking it best to ask her.  
  
-Harry Potter  
  
Harry, Hermonine, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley ran up to the portal.  
  
"Blimey mum! We have ten minutes! Why'd we have to run?" panted Fred.  
  
"Because ten minutes isn't much time and I still need to give you your sandwiches," she started passing out the small bundles. Harry pushed his trunk aside and put his hands on his knees catching his breath. When he looked up he saw a tall girl with long brown hair walking toward them.  
  
She strolled straight up to Mrs. Weasley and asked pointing at the portal wall, "Hello, Ma'am but is this the portal to platform nine and three quarters?"  
  
"Yes, it is. Are-" but before she could get another word out the girl said, "thank you," and walked straight at the wall, disappearing. Harry and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Who was that?" Ron said staring after her.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I dunno,"  
  
"If you are though staring at the air she walks through I'd like to go now." Hermonine cut in. Ron and Harry both ignored this.  
  
"Do you think she'll be in our year, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know, she looked around our age," they started grabbing their stuff and leaned casually on the barrier. They fell through on to the platform. People rushed around doing last minutes things. Fred and George saw their friend Lee Jordan and went after him. Harry, Ron and Hermonine put their trunks away. Ron and Hermonine started to go look for an empty compartment.  
  
"Coming Harry?" Hermonine asked.  
  
"Yeah, in a minute," Harry looked over and saw the girl shoving her trunk into a space, "I'll be right back." Hermonine looked at Ron but he shrugged and turned walking down the aisle.  
  
Harry walked over to the girl and asked, "Need some help?" She looked over at him for the first time and he noticed she had bright blue eyes and freckles going over the bridge of her nose.  
  
She smiled, "Not anymore," she shoved her trunk up into the compartment, "Thanks for asking though," she turned walking down aisle, "See you later!" Harry was stunned that she had not stopped and stared at him, but said a few quick words and left. Usually people stopped, stared, and started conversations with him. But this girl barely looked at him and walked away. It was a strange sensation for him. He walked down the corridor finding Ron and Hermonine.  
  
"What were you doing Harry?" Hermonine said as he came into the room.  
  
"I went to go see if that girl needed any help with her trunk, but apparently she didn't," he said sitting down.  
  
"What is she like?" Ron said leaning over.  
  
"She was nice.but different. She didn't need any help and walked away before I could say a word," Harry said.  
  
"Really.wow," Ron gasped.  
  
"She had an accent too, American. I think,"  
  
"She's probably in the exchange program the school is participating in this year," Hermonine said,  
  
"Students are coming from all over the world to study a year at Hogwarts."  
  
-Jessica  
  
She sat in the empty compartment at the end of the train. The scenery outside was beautiful, so Jessica was looking out the window most of the trip. When the lunch trolley came around she bought a small lunch and continued to stare out the window. As she started to draw the landscape her compartment door opened and the smug looking boy entered flanked by the two large boys she saw earlier.  
  
The boy put on a lazy smile and said, "I don't believe we've met before, I'm Draco Malfoy, and these are my friends Crabbe and Goyle" he said pointing to the two behind him. Then he held out his hand. She glanced down at it thinking quickly, 'Smug look.seems nice enough.spoiled brat.cute enough.' She smiled and shook his hand, "I'm Jessica, Jessica Freedman." He sat down in the seat next to her.  
  
"So, are you in the exchange program?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm from America,"  
  
"America, huh," his face slid into a smug look, "What year are you in?"  
  
"Fifth year, but my school didn't have years, we had grades. Do you know much about the houses at Hogwarts?"  
  
He frowned, the change was dramatic, lazy and spoiled to dark and evil, "Gryffindors are showoffs, who think they are so great, Hufflepuffs are weak, and Ravenclaws are a bunch of clever gits. Slytherin is the house you want to be in. It's the right side to be on, and I'm in Slytherin."  
  
She raised her eyebrows, "I see, do Slytherins have any fun?" she smirked.  
  
"Of course," his face slid into a smirk also, "Unless you don't like making certain people's lives miserable."  
  
"Sounds like fun, if it's the right people," she said thinking making this Draco Malfoy's life miserable would be enormous of fun.  
  
'Teasing the bully always is' she thought.  
  
a/n writing again.la la.have headache now. 


	2. On the Train

a/n last night around midnight I was sitting in my bed writing..now the next night I'm typing it. what fun.  
  
Jessica-  
  
When the train pulled into the station Jessica was the happiest person in the world. She would have done anything to have gotten away from Draco. She found him rather boring and shallow. Talking about how great Slytherin was and how idiotic Harry Potter was. As Jessica stepped out onto the platform, an enormous man was yelling that the first years and exchange students come with him. She said goodbye to Draco and walked over to the boats resisting the urge to skip with happiness.  
  
Harry Potter-  
  
As Harry and Ron got off the train they craned their necks looking around for the new girl.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Think she's still on the train?" Hermonine shoot her head from behind as the horseless carriages rode up the drive. Ron, Harry, Hermonine, and Neville climbed into a carriage, heading to the castle. Moments later the carriage stopped at the front doors of the castle. Ron rushed to get out first, only to get hit by a water balloon.  
  
"Hey!" Ron looked around and spotted Peeves, "Peeves!"  
  
"You were all dry! Now you're wet!" Peeves cackled as he aimed another balloon at some second year girls. They screamed and dashed through the doors. Peeves cackled and zoomed through a window. Ron shook his fist after Peeves.  
  
Harry grabbed Ron and shoved him through the door, "Come on, I'm hungry." The great hall was packed, people were chattering away. Harry, Hermonine and Ron found seats at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas.  
  
Seamus leaned over towards Harry and Ron, "Did you see the new girl?" Harry and Ron nodded.  
  
"Yeah, which house do you think she'll be in?" Ron asked.  
  
"How can anyone know? We don't know anything about her except that she is most likely American," Hermonine cut in. Just then the doors to the great hall opened and the noise stopped. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the top table. But at the end of the line, a group of ten students of all different ages, walked into the hall.  
  
The sorting hat was placed on the stool and it began to sing, "Long back into the past when all your ancestors were dead. There were four wizards whose names you all know. Gryffindor was like the lion bold. Cunning like the raven was Ravenclaw. The hardworking badger followed Hufflepuff. While the snake most resembled Slytherin. They shared a dream, to teach as a team, and favored a unique trait. Gryffindor thought courage made a wizard. While clever students were favored by Ravenclaw. Hard workers made the grade, when Hufflepuff was concerned. But Slytherin wanted those with great ambition. So when the problem of who was to decide which house students would b in, Godric took me off his head. The founders put some of themselves in me, so I could choose instead. Sit up here and hold your breath, so I can probe your mind, and see where your bed rests!"  
  
Everyone clapped, and then Professor McGonagall started calling the frightened first years up to the stool. When at last the only students left up at the top table were the exchange students, Professor McGonagall took another list from her pocket.  
  
"Angina, Bridgett,"  
  
"Edge, Franklin,"  
  
"Freedman, Jessica,"  
  
"That's her!" Ron hissed in Harry's ear. He didn't need that information to know it was her. She didn't look nervous, in fact she looked confident, maybe too confident. It was scary really, because the rest of her classmates looked very nervous, the younger ones were terrified. Jessica looked over at Harry and their eyes locked. He noticed her eyes seemed to twinkle with happiness. It seemed this was the happiest she'd ever been.  
  
'Maybe her old school was terrible,' Harry thought, 'or maybe her home life was awful.' Harry could relate to that feeling. Hogwarts was the only place that actually felt like a home to Harry. Jessica sat on the stool and placed the hat on her head.  
  
Jessica-  
  
The hat fit snug around her ears. It just barely covered her eyes.  
  
'Wonder what's supposed to happen now,' she thought.  
  
"I'm supposed to tell you which house you belong in after a bit of examining the material I have to work with," said a little voice in her ear. She almost jumped, not expecting that to happen.  
  
"A lot of determination to prove yourself. A large amount of bravery too. Clever enough when arguing it seems. Awe.not to hardworking.unless something is at stake!"  
  
'Hmm.' Jessica thought, 'Dad would want me to be in Slytherin.but I don't want there to be even a chance.' Moments later the hat shouted.  
  
a/n cliffhanger! Sorry had to do that. But the third chapter will be up really soon. Be happy! Oh yeah.if I got the animals wrong with the people. I'm sorry but I was too lazy to look it up. I had to look up other things so I got tired of looking up those details. Oh yeah, sorry my sorting hat song isn't completely original but it's hard to come up with a song with so many things I had to put in it. At least it is for me. I haven't seen anyone else write a sorting hat song.so there. :P I give all the credit to of the things that I borrowed to J.K. Rowling. Happy people? Okay now review. 


	3. The Feast

a/n umm.chapter 3.what fun.  
  
Back to where we left off.  
  
Jessica-  
  
"GYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted. Jessica smiled and placed the hat on the stool. She walked over to the Gryffindor table looking for a place to sit.  
  
Harry-  
  
Harry and Ron moved apart trying to make room and almost knocked Hermonine off.  
  
"Really!" she said irritated, "You don't see all the other boys falling head over heels for that girl." She was wrong however because many other boys including Seamus, Dean and even Neville were trying to make room next to themselves. Their efforts were in vain however because the girl sat down next to Hermonine.  
  
She turned to Hermonine and asked softly, "Hey, mind if I sit here?"  
  
Hermonine slightly startled said, "Sure. I'm Hermonine Granger and this is Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas," she said pointing to each of them.  
  
"Hi," she said smiling at each of them, "I'm Jessica Freedman," she looked around the Great Hall amused, "It's just like the books say. Isn't it a beautiful night tonight?"  
  
Hermonine being the only one who could find their tongue responded, "Yes.how do you know about Hogwarts?"  
  
"I've read Hogwarts a History, or at least I'm reading it,"  
  
"Really?" Hermonine said amazed. No one had ever admitted reading Hogwarts a History before. Harry hadn't ever met anyone to read it before, besides Hermonine. This girl was something else. And for some strange reason all the boys were attracted to her. She wasn't particularly beautiful, like Fleur Delacour had been. She was pretty with her long hair, bright eyes and warm completion. Harry couldn't explain it. Jessica and Hermonine chatted about this and that throughout the feast. Hermonine seemed very happy to have a girl she could talk to. Harry vaguely listening to their conversation heard that she was in deed from America and was very happy to get away from home. It was just her father and herself in a large house.  
  
At one point she said, "My father," the word sounded like poison on her tongue, "would have wanted me to be in Slytherin, most likely." This took Harry aback. Her father would have wanted her to be in Slytherin? Why? Jessica didn't seem the type. Harry closed out their conversation pondering this. At the end of the feast Hermonine and Jessica stood up from the table still talking.  
  
Ron hissed in Harry's ear as they headed for Gryffindor Tower, "Do girls ever stop bloody talking?"  
  
"Just be glad Hermonine didn't have a friend like this until now, and she's only staying one year,"  
  
"Yeah that's too bad. Do you think she has a boy friend?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
Harry shrugged, "She might, anyway it's too soon to ask. I mean she just got here tonight." The twins Fred and George caught up to Jessica and Hermonine just as they reached the portal.  
  
"Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Fred and this is George," he said pointing to his twin brother beside him, "And who might you be?"  
  
"My name is Jessica Freedman. Weren't you listening when the Sorting Hat called out my name?"  
  
"We don't listen to their names," Fred said.  
  
"We just listen for what house they're in so if they're in Slytherin we can hiss and boo!" George finished.  
  
Jessica laughed, "Well at least you listen to something. Would you perhaps be brothers of Ron?"  
  
Fred and George looked at each other in mock out rage, "You mean people can tell if we're brothers with Ron?!"  
  
"It's not that hard," she smiled lowering her voice playing along, "it's your hair.maybe you should dye it."  
  
"Never thought of that have we Fred," George said.  
  
"Do you know the password," Ron said irritated, "because I would like to get up to bed."  
  
"Keep your nickers!" George said, "The password is exchange." And with that Ron lead the way into the Common Room followed by Harry, Hermonine, and Jessica.  
  
"Those two are an interesting pair," Jessica commented.  
  
"Yeah, real interesting," Ron scoffed. He headed up for the dormitory.  
  
"What's the matter with him?" Jessica asked. Harry shrugged and followed him up the stairs. When he reached their room at the top of the stairs Ron was already in bed. Harry changed and laid down in his own four poster bed thinking about the days events and the new girl. He wondered what new surprises would come tomorrow.  
  
a/n and that's chapter 3! Sort of short but now I have no idea what should happen next. Oh well. I'll think of it eventually. R&R! 


	4. The Charm of a Veela

a/n I haven't written in SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO long!!!!!!!!!!!! lol

okay…on with it!

When Harry woke the next day the birds were singing so loudly he could hardly believe that he had slept through the racket. He sleepily ambled down to the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione.

"Where's Jessica?" Ron asked gruffly.

_He must still be fuming about last night, _Harry thought.

Hermione shrugged, "She left before I woke up this morning. Lavender said she saw her around seven o'clock looking at the notice board but she left before Lavender could speak with her."

"Odd girl, isn't she Harry?" Ron said.

"I suppose, but everyone's a little odd. She's probably just nervous…being in a new school and everything," suggested Harry.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Hermione as they walked through the Entrance Hall into the Great Hall and over to the Gryfindor table, "she seemed quite confident at the Sorting." But when they reached the Gryfindor table, Harry and Ron, who seemed to care the most, could not find her. (I'm surprised that's a sentence actually XD )

"She's probably already eaten," Hermione said unconcerned, "I don't see why you two care. She's barely said two words to you." Ron and Harry exchanged looks but did not say anything more. Hermione rifled through her _Daily Prophet_ frowning.

"Anything happen?" Harry asked. He had been at the Dursley's almost the entire summer and he had not heard any news about Lord Voldemorte. He would have gone stir crazy from waiting if the League (of Extraordinary Gentlemen…not! Good movie but I like Pirates of the Caribbean better) had not finally decided it was safe for him to go to the Burrow. The League was the resistance against Voldemorte fifty years ago and Professor Dumbledore had reformed it.

"No, not really. Just an article about Dumbledore going senile and you are mentioned in an article about brain damage," Hermione looked almost fearful, "Nothing worth getting worked up about." Harry shrugged but his temper was rising. The _Daily Prophet _had been slipping in hints all summer that he was deranged and should be locked up. He wasn't surprised when everyone started and whispered wherever he went but it still infuriated him. Just as Harry was about to go into a tirade about the Ministry of Magic, Jessica sat down next to him.

"Hey Harry! You look like you're about to explode!" Jessica rummaged in her school bag and pulled out a badge, "Do I really have to wear this?" Ron, Harry and Hermione stared flabbergasted (I like that word….FLABBERGASTED! and I spelled it right on my first try too! Yay! lol). 

"You're a…a Perfect?" Ron babbled, "But you're new!?"

Jessica wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Yeah, I know. It's part of the exchange program. Supposed to make us feel more like we belong, I guess," she rolled her eyes, "But do you think if I skip some awful class they'll strip me of my badge and dishonorably discharge me?" she looked hopeful.

"I doubt it," said Fred as he sat down next to her.

"You could probably skip the entire day, but I wouldn't advise it," said George helpfully, "You'll get a week's worth of detentions. Besides, if you're really a troublemaker at heart you should stay on. Then Fred and I won't get squealed on so much." Everyone laughed except Hermione, who was fighting back a smile but failing miserably.

As they walked to their first Transfiguration lesson Harry remembered something he had wanted to ask Jessica, "This may be a bad time but…do you hate your father?"  
"Jessica stood still leaning against the wall, "I suppose I don't hate him, but I don't really like him. He's not a nice man…even at heart," she added as Hermione opened her mouth, "Like I said, he would have wanted me to be in Slytherin."

Harry shook his head, "Being at home with him must be grand," he smiled hopefully, "but what about your mum? She can't be all that evil because…well...you aren't evil."

Her face contorted for a second but she quickly smiled weakly, "My mom got really sick and died three years ago." Ron shook his head and Hermione looked sorrowful.

"Oh…well," Harry started, "I'm sor-"

"Please don't," her smile steadily grew more genuine at the look of confusion on their faces, "'I'm sorry' is all I've heard for the past three years. I'm sick of it. That's another reason I enrolled in the exchange program…to get away from 'I'm sorry your mom died but I can't do anything about it except look sad," she laughed at their expressions, "We'd better get going! I may be a "troublemaker at heart' but I don't like to be late."

Jessica was true to her word. For every class she was the first one in line but she not only arrived early she seemed to be the smartest in the class next to Hermione.

After a couple of days of this Ron whispered exhausted to Harry, "I don't know how those girls do it. Jessica is almost worst than Hermione." Although Jessica seemed to have the brain of Hermione, she definitely had the heart of Fred and George. She never did anything in front of the teachers but laughter and screams followed her in the corridors. Boys followed her like a pack of lap dogs but she ignored and refused all of them. Even Filch, the caretaker, was not immune to her charm. She continually talked her way out of detention after detention. Harry was astonished at how fast she could get in and out of trouble in just three days.

"How do you bloody do it?" Ron asked eagerly after their Wednesday History of Magic lesson.

Jessica smiled sneakily and giggled, "No one," she licked her lips and flicked her hair dramatically, "can resist the flirtings of a veela," she laughed (I really don't think _flirtings_ is a word but it just fits…ya know?).

"You're part veela?" gasped Harry.

"That would explain a lot, but how can you be? You look nothing like one…" said Hermione frowning.

Ron's mouth was hanging open, "Who cares!? She can be quite useful."

Jessica snorted, "I'm not really a veela! And even if I were I wouldn't seduce anyone so you can break the rules, I'm a Perfect after all."

Ron's mouth dropped open again. Harry wasn't sure if he should drop his mouth open too or laugh at Ron's expression.

"What do you call all the stuff you set off in the corridors when no one is looking?" questioned Hermione.

"Emotional relief," she said simply, "I mean, look…half the teachers in their first lesson spent most of the lesson explaining how important O.W.L.s were and stuff. We fifth years have so much pressure bearing down on us it's good to laugh," Jessica smiled again and added, "or scream."

"But it's only the third day of school?!" said Hermione apparently not expecting this answer.

"There's no time like the present!" she retorted. Harry was torn between mimicking Ron's expression and laughing at Hermione's but he didn't do either. He had noticed Jessica smiling at him. Her smile was so infectious he started smiling without realizing it. But before he could say a word she matched off to their Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson leaving them far behind. It took a moment before Ron's mouth would close.

"I wonder who our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is," Hermione said breaking the silence as they trudged toward the classroom.

"I dunno," Harry said.

"Well, whoever they are," Ron said, "they haven't been in the Great Hall."

Hermione snorted, "I'm surprised you noticed Ron. All you seem to do at meals is goggle at Jessica like you've never seen a girl before."

"She's a special girl! An American. We don't have many of them," he said indignantly, "Besides I'm not the only one."

"That doesn't give you an excuse to be rude!" Hermione retorted puffing herself up, "I'm surprised it doesn't bother her. I mean, it drives Harry mad."

"Maybe she really is part veela," Harry muttered his temper rising, "they don't mind attention. I would appreciate it if you two wouldn't talk as it I wasn't here and stop bickering so much. I may be a hot-headed lunatic but I haven't lost all my senses yet." The rest of the trudge to their lesson was in silence. When they reached the classroom, Harry did not talk to either of them. He sat down next to Jessica and piled his books so he would not have to face Ron, who sat next to him. Harry sat fuming looking straight ahead but it wasn't long before Jessica tried to ask him what was bothering him. He ignored her, not wanting to talk to anyone at that moment. He, however, did not have much choice in the end.

Jessica Freedman-

Jessica frowning at Harry. He had ignored her when she asked him what was wrong. But unluckily for Harry, she was not about to give up. First, she prodded and poked him whispering questions in his ear. He seemed to ignore all this fairly well but he started to fume even more.

__

Tough guy, huh, Jessica thought, _We'll see about that._

She slipped out of her chair quietly and got right in Harry's face looking him in the eye, "Now that was have eye contact and can hear each other properly I'll ask you again. What's bothering you?"

But before Harry could answer a stern voice from behind him said, "And may I ask what _you_ are doing Miss Freedman?"

a/n isn't that a wonderful place to stop? lol cliffhanger!!! Yes I know I'm evil. **sweat drop** that was my longest chapter yet. Also something to be happy about other than the fact that I start writing again…I have the next chapter written!!! But I have to type it…oh well.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Acting Strange

a/n Ahhh…on to chapter 4…I think…oh wait…this is chapter 5! Oh boy…good thing I'm just typing what I wrote…because I'm out of it tonight!

Oh yes…since I'm writing this after the fifth book you'll have to excuse the little similarities and at the same time totally forget the plot line of the fifth book.

All the stuff that slips in from hp belongs to jk rowling…happy people?

It was a young woman. She had long auburn hair that hung loosely at her waist. She wore a long pleaded skirt and a long sleeved shirt. 

Jessica looked up and smiled lazily. Harry was suddenly sharply reminded of Draco Malfoy's lazy arrogant smile. It brought into sharp relief that Jessica _really could have_ been put into Slytherin quite easily. However, her smile was slightly different than Malfoy's grin. Harry couldn't put his finger on it, but hers seemed less…less mocking.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize class had started, Kate," she said and sat down quietly without a further comment. The class gasped as one, but the young woman showed no signs of anger. The corner of her mouth twitched.

"We've already discussed this Jessica," she said, "Let's stick to the plan, shall we?" She walked to the front of the classroom and pointed her wand at the board. A name appeared in curvy writing on it.

"My name is Miss Kate Saratog, but all of you will call me Miss Saratog," she smiled and Harry noticed she had the same infectious smile as Jessica, "And as you might have guessed, I am Miss Freedman's older sister, step-sister to be exact. But, I will not expect anything less than the entire classes effort to do their best. I will be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this one year." She proceeded to explain the curriculum of the class and how things operated. She paced back and forth talking briskly as if all this bored her. But when she instructed them to take out their wands an intense fire lighted behind her deep blue eyes.

"If anyone can mange to disarm or hex me they will be excused from homework for the rest of the week," she stood alert waiting for someone to volunteer, but no one did, "So, who would like to go first?" And still no one spoke because the task seemed so simple and complicated at the same time. It would be easy to disarm someone who made no wand movements to protect themselves, but what did this new teacher have up her sleeves? Hermione had not raised her hand instantly like she did in every other class. Even Jessica was not trying to draw attention to herself, which went against her entire personality. Harry and Ron exchanged glances of astonishment; Ron's mouth was hanging open again.

As it turned out, no one was able to disarm Miss Saratog. Some spells riccoshaded off and bounced off the walls. Others hit with a bang or made no sound at all.

"Research the different methods of magical blocking and see if you can discover my method. Be prepared to present and explain your findings to the class on Tuesday. Good day." 

"What a class!" Ron exclaimed as they walked down the stairs toward the Great Hall for dinner.

"It was very interesting," Hermione commented. Harry glanced at Jessica. She had said nothing since her conversation with Miss Saratoga. She walked briskly down the stairs and disappeared. They all stared after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked as they sat down for dinner.

"Maybe she and her sister do not get along well," Hermione volunteered.

"Well, they seemed to get along well enough in class," Ron said through a mouthful of potatoes.

"I don't think so, it looked like an act. Jessica wasn't herself at all…" Hermione trailed off into silence. Ron shrugged and continued to devour his chicken.

"Someone better go check on her anyway," Harry said. When no one volunteered he said exasperatedly, "Alright, I'll go but do you two have any idea where she could be?" 

"Try the library," Hermione said off handedly. She was reading the evening prophet and not really paying attention.

"Mmf, mhn nuff," Ron managed to get out through his mouth crammed with food.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Right, I guess I'd better go."

First, he checked the library like Hermione said, it seemed like a logical place to start. After searching around the dusty volumes his eyes began to water and it became clear that she was not there. Even in the library Jessica seemed to stand out. Next, Harry tried the common room but she was not there either. He asked the fat lady if she had seen her.

"Jessica? Oh yes, that delightful artist! About fifteen minutes ago she came out with her sketchbook and pencils. Lovely child, she asked if she could sketch me later. Sketch me! Such a delightful child," she finished. Harry said his thanks and walked down toward the Entrance Hall.

'She likes to draw…where would be a good place to draw,' he thought. Harry glanced out the window and had to do a doubt take. There she was, sitting under a tree facing the lake. He ran out across the lawn and plopped down next to her. She jumped as if she had been in a trance.

"Harry!? What are you doing here?" she asked perplexed.

"I…I just wanted…to…to make sure," he panted, "that…you were okay."  
"Of course I'm okay! Why wouldn't I be alright?" she asked.

"Well," he had regained some air in his lungs, "You seemed upset after the Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson and we…or I was worried about you." She put her pencil down and gazed out at the lake.

"You noticed?" she said simply.

"Well, I…yeah," Harry said awkwardly, "You didn't act like yourself in class either." She stared out into the lake for a few moments. Harry did not know what to think. Had he offended her? Was she about to cry? Did she despise him now? Was she going to laugh at him for him mistake? Finally, she turned toward him and spoke.

"My sister and I just don't get along very well. She's my half-sister technically," Harry opened his mouth to object but she cut him off, "She tells people that we are step-sisters because she wants as little relational ties between us as possible. She is her father's daughter after all."

She said picking at the grass, "She doesn't want to be seen around anyone decent like me. My dad taught her well and she's evil to the core."

"But she seems so-" Harry started.

"Oh, she may seem all pretty and nice on the outside but that's just what it is, a shell," she shivered, "But that's not why I came down here."

"Why then?" Harry asked, "Why come out here by yourself?"

"I just…well…you should be able to understand," she paused thinking, "I just wanted to get away from it all," she said and raised her hands breathing deep.

Harry laughed, "Yes! Absolutely! I can totally understand. We thought you were super human! You seemed to stand it all with a smile on your face."

"Well, it does get to me. So I get away from it whenever I can," she said as she picked up her pencils again and started to sketch.

Harry leaned back, enjoying the quiet, "Hey, Jessica?"

"Hmm?" she said as she continued to sketch the sunset.

"What's your secret?" he felt her tense, "How do you get everyone to fall for you?" After he finished he felt her relax.

"Well, Harry Potter," she said, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." Harry sighed and gave up. She seemed so engrossed in her work. 

So, he sat and watched the sunset, but he found his gaze wandering quite often to look at Jessica. Her brow was furrowed in concentration as she sketched. Her deliberate, graceful strokes made the paper come alive. He saw how her hair shown in the sun and her eyes were alight with fire. The task at hand seemed to consume her entire being. Her intense gaze almost frightened Harry. It was similar to Miss Saratoga's fiery eyes but some how, Harry could not put his finger on it, but they were different. 

As the darkness settled on the grounds, she closed her sketchbook and put away her pencils. Harry stood and they walked back to the castle.

"So," said Harry as they entered the Entrance Hall, "what were you planning to do about dinner?"

"Oh," she said rather distractedly, "I was going to grab a bite to eat in the kitchens," she blushed, "If you don't mind. I know students aren't supposed to and me being a prefect and all…"

Harry got the message and he raised his hand in mock promise, "I won't tell a soul and I've been to the kitchens loads of times before so it won't be a problem." Harry had never seen her blush before and it stirred an odd feeling in his stomach.

She smiled and hooked her arm in his, "Well, I guess we're off to see the House Elves!" (do you guys get that? Off to see the…wizard? Huh? Huh? Well I think it's hilarious. lol) Down the corridor they went, arms hooked and Jessica skipping to a strange tune she was humming.

a/n and that chapter is finally over! I'm tired…pooey…nothing much to say…need ideas for the next chapter because I only have a small one but it needs to be expanded. Buh bye people! READ _&_ REVIEW!!!


	6. Off to See the House Elves

A/n And now finally…Chapter 6! I've actually had this one done for a week or so but I've just let it sit in my room but now I have the time to type it. Same old disclaimers. Don't own the characters and don't want to.

Ch. 6-Off to see the House Elves

Jessica almost laughed as she and Harry walked down the corridor to the kitchens. The whole situation reminded her of the movie _The Wizard of OZ_. The long corridor, walking arm in arm, the torches--but is was much too bright to lead to an evil wizard. At this thought she almost laughed.

'If only the Dark Lord was a floating green head that ordered people around and frightened them with smoke and lights…' she thought. As they reached the portrait to the kitchens, Jessica tried to get a hold of herself. She would have kicked herself for humming that song. Harry might know it and then everything would just get weird.

The house elves gave them the warm welcome as usual and she followed Harry over to a table and sat down. Two house elves ran up to the table. One of them was her own family's house elf that had come over with her. But she did not know the other one. It was male but he strangely wore clothes. Tattered, and old but he wore them with pride.

"Hello Dobby!" Harry exclaimed, "How have you been?"

"Dobby is very good, Harry Potter!" Dobby giggled, "Now that all the extra students are here the house elves have lots of work to do! It makes us very happy and we even have extra help, Harry Potter," at this point he pulled her elf forward, "This is Tipsy, Harry Potter, she came all the way from America!"

"Hello Tipsy!" Harry said. Tipsy nodded at Harry but squealed when she saw Jessica and leapt on her.

"Miss Jessie! Miss Jessie! I hoped you would come visit me!" she smiled widely.

Jessica smiled too, "I always keep my promises Tip!" she hugged the elf tightly. Harry and Dobby watched this display of affection slightly confused. Jessica pulled out of her hug and laughed at the looks on their faces.

"Do you know Tipsy, Miss?" Dobby squeaked.

Jessica nodded. "Tipsy is one of my family's house elves. She's one of my best friends. Most of the other house elves adore my father so we don't get along very well."

"Oh so-wait! You have more than one house elf?" said Harry.

"Well, yeah," Jessica shrugged, "In America, we have a more open view of freedom towards house elves, so most of the ones in my house are "hired" by my family. They only want 6 sickles a month but we're still paying them. Tipsy here, however, has been in my family since I was born."

"Oh," Harry said, "Hermione would like to live there then."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged, "She is a fanatic about elf rights. She has a society and everything. It's called S.P.E.W."

"Oooh, well, she should stay here and lead the elf rights movement in England and get contacts in America for support. If she's really gun hoe, she'll want rights for all elves, not just the ones here or there," Jessica finished. Harry looked at her blankly.

She laughed and addressed the house elves, "Tipsy, Dobby, could you get me a hamburger? Harry, what do you want?"

"Uhh…whatever you are having sounds good," he stammered.

"Okay then, make that two hamburgers, two cokes with tons of ice, and fries," said Jessica.

"Oooo…Miss Jessie! Did you skip dinner again?" Tipsy teased.

"Of course I did! You know how homesick and hungry and in need of some real food I am!" Jessica smiled.

As Tipsy ran off Harry said, "Real food? Please, American food is all grease! And what's with the 'tons of ice' comment?"

"Well, have you ever been to America?" she countered.

"Err…no."

"Then how would you know?"

Harry found out that a hamburger, coke, and fries were not half bad, once you got over the grease. And after consuming her hamburger and most of her coke, Jessica began to flick fries at Harry and a mini-fry flicking war erupted. The battle raged on for ten minutes before the last fry was flicked, thrown, or otherwise hurled at the other. The pair of them collapsed to the floor and started to laugh uncontrollably. As his laughter subsided Harry decided to ask the question that had been gnawing at his insides since he met Tipsy.

"Can I ask you something?" said Harry over Jessica's continuing giggles.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled, "as long as it's not my age or how I look so stunning everyday because I'm taking those secrets to the grave."

Harry laughed, "Don't worry. I just wondered…well…how big is your house?"

She stopped laughing immediately and her expression masked over, "Oh, I dunno. It's just a big house; Six bedrooms, three guestrooms, ten bathrooms, a foyer, kitchen, dining hall, library, conservatory, sitting room, and a rather spacious attic. The attic is my favorite place."

Harry stood with his moth hanging open, "I'd say that's an enormous house!" he almost shouted in awe.

She shrugged, "It's too big for three people. I like Hogwarts though because it's full to bursting!" she smiled and proceeded to pick up the fries on her end, "Oh, don't go spreading around I'm some rich brat. That would be awful. You can tell Ron and Hermione though."

"Err, sure," Harry watched her for a moment, "You know the house elves will clean that up, right?"

"Oh, I know. I just like to give them the courtesy of helping out a little since I made the mess," she shrugged and continued to pick up the fragments of the greatest and only fry war in Hogwarts history.

The two of them set out for the portrait around eight o'clock. Harry had been a little worried about being caught out of bounds at night because of his long record of rule breaking. However, Jessica persisted in telling him that if worse came to worse she would shove him into a broom closet if they heard anyone coming. If anyone found him, Harry would tell him the truth that Jessica had shoved him in it. Harry pointed out in the unlikely hood that someone would believe this story, she would be in trouble as a result.

But she just laughed as usual, "Please Harry, you don't give me enough credit. I can talk my way out of anything." Luckily for Harry, they did not have to resort to that plan.

When they entered the common room Ron and Hermione hurried over to them.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron.

"You didn't get in trouble did you?" scolded Hermione with a beady eye.

Before Harry could utter a sound Jessica cut in, "I wanted to sketch out on the grounds and dragged Harry along to keep me company and after we ate dinner in the kitchens. So Hermione, tell me about this house elf society you established…" She and Hermione walked away to find seats as the discussed the situation of elf rights in Britain. Harry looked over at Ron and they exchanged significant looks.

"You know what she just did?" Harry stammered.

"She completely distracted Hermione from telling you off," Ron nodded, "Well, she can talk her way out of trouble with Filch, so…"

"Yeah, but Hermione is way beyond Filch," said Harry.

"Well," Ron replied, "She is a pretty amazing girl."

"Almost too amazing," said Harry, "It's almost like she's got everyone under a spell."

"But what spell could that be?" Ron countered, "There aren't any love potions that affect everyone continuously."

"It must be something…" Harry trailed off. They worked in silence on their Defense Against the Dark Arts homework until Hermione finally came over to them.

"Well," said Hermione in a good mood, "Jessica gave me some contacts in America. I can't wait to expand S.P.E.W.!"

More to keep Hermione diverted from talking about "SPEW" than anything else, Harry asked, "Where did Jessica go?"

Hermione busied herself with taking out her homework and shrugged, "She said she had to go to a prefect meeting."

Half an hour later Harry stood up, "That's it for me. I'm going up to the Owlry. I haven't visited Hedwig in ages."

Ron coughed, " Lousy excuse."

Harry put his homework away and stood up to go out of the portrait hole. He managed to dodge Filch and Mrs. Norris as he climbed the stairs through the castle to the Owlry. When he arrived, it was silent and appeared empty. But as he entered he realized someone was sitting on the windowsill of one of the many windows.

The moonlight shone through the window and the figure was clothed in a silhouette. The figure turned around quickly and the moonlight shone on their face.

a/n

Cliffhanger!!! Who is it? Bah…it's easy to tell…

lol

yeah I know, I'm being evil but I'm sorry. I hope the chapter was long enough…I'm trying to write longer chapters now. oh well. I have part of chapter 7 already written so pray I get inspiration for the rest of it as quickly as possible.


End file.
